Bayangan
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Di balik bayangan, ada dirimu. [AU. FaYi hints.]


**Bayangan**

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Bayangan" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. FaYi hints._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Langkah-langkah kecil menapak jalanan gang nan sepi. Tiada keraguan walau setitik. Pun ketika gadis pemilik langkah-langkah itu semakin dekat ke sebuah rumah tua terbengkalai.

Sepasang netra beriris biru cemerlang menatap bangunan megah berlantai dua di balik gerbang hitam kokoh menjulang. Sorotnya menajam, tetapi dia—sang gadis berkacamata yang memiliki rambut hitam berkucir dua—masih diam. Tak ingin gegabah.

Rumah kuno tak berpenghuni.

Rumor keberadaan makhluk halus.

Saksi mata.

Hal terakhir itulah yang sebenarnya membuat seorang Ying rela merepotkan diri mendatangi tempat itu. Dia perlu menyelidiki kebenarannya. Terlebih lagi, karena saksi mata itu mengaku telah melihat makhluk hitam bermata merah menyala.

Ying sangat tahu ciri-ciri itu. Sangat besar kemungkinan, ini semua berhubungan dengan 'itu'.

Buruannya!

Dengan mantap, gadis yang penampilannya didominasi warna kuning cerah dan biru muda itu, mencoba membuka gerbang besi. Tak disangka, gerbang yang tampak berat itu ternyata terbuka dengan mudahnya, hanya dalam sekali dorong.

Ying mengerutkan kening. Kewaspadaannya semakin terpantik, justru karena ini terlalu mudah. Ia memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat luas itu, sembari mengamati keadaan sekitar. Tangan kanannya pun siap sedia mencabut pedang yang tersarung di punggung, kapan pun dibutuhkan. Bukan pedang biasa, melainkan pedang khusus yang mampu melenyapkan makhluk-makhluk dari dimensi kegelapan.

Terlalu sunyi.

Namun, Ying juga tak merasakan apa pun. Tidak atmosfer ganjil. Tidak pula aura makhluk jahat dan sejenisnya.

Aneh.

Di tempat yang sudah lama dibiarkan seperti ini, biasanya ada makhluk dunia lain bersemayam. Sekecil atau selemah apa pun itu.

 _Krosak!_

Ying tersentak. Tubuhnya refleks pasang kuda-kuda, sementara tangannya bergerak menyentuh gagang pedang. Matanya pun terarah tajam ke sesemakan yang tiba-tiba bergerak.

Kemudian, ada yang keluar dari sana. Mungil, sama sekali tak tampak berbahaya.

"Kucing?"

Kening Ying berkerut. Detik berikutnya, ia kembali tersentak, ketika menyadari sepasang mata kucing itu tak seperti kucing pada umumnya. Hanya bias merah menyala. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya pun bukan seperti kucing sesungguhnya. Malah tak mirip makhluk hidup mana pun. Hanya kumpulan materi hitam yang memadat.

"Makhluk bayangan?!"

Dada Ying bergemuruh. Detak jantungnya berpacu. 'Makhluk bayangan' adalah sebutan untuk salah satu jenis _familiar_ —semacam roh pendamping—yang biasa dimiliki oleh penyihir, iblis, vampir, atau makhluk-makhluk supranatural tingkat tinggi lainnya. Kalau ada makhluk bayangan, berarti kemungkinan ada makhluk lain yang lebih berbahaya di tempat ini.

"Meoong ..."

'Kucing' mungil itu bersuara menggemaskan. Lantas berlari ke arah teras rumah.

"Tunggu!" Ying berseru.

Tak jadi mencabut pedang, Ying berlari mengejar makhluk itu. Terus, hingga ke depan teras rumah. Ying berhenti sejenak, ragu. Barusan saja, kucing itu mendekati pintu rumah yang tertutup rapat. Lalu, bergerak menembusnya begitu saja.

Jeda satu-dua detik cukup bagi Ying untuk memutuskan mendekat ke pintu rumah. Dicobanya membuka pintu kayu berukir indah itu. Ternyata tidak terkunci.

Sekali lagi, dada Ying berdesir. Namun, dilangkahkannya juga kaki ke dalam rumah besar itu. Gelap di dalam, tetapi sinar matahari yang masuk dari pintu cukup untuk menerangi pandangannya.

Tak seperti dugaan Ying, bagian dalam rumah itu ternyata bersih. Bahkan tertata rapi. Hanya saja, memang sedikit kosong.

Sampai di bagian rumah yang sepertinya ruang tamu—karena ada sofa dan meja di situ—Ying mendengar langkah kaki. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang seketika. Langkah kaki ini lebih berat. Jelas bukan milik kucing kecil tadi.

"Eh?"

Suara kaget itu terdengar bersamaan dengan Ying yang mengarahkan pandang secepat kilat ke ujung teratas anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Suara laki-laki. Ying pun tertegun, menemukan sosok tegap berambut nila yang sengaja ditata berantakan itu. Juga iris merah terang di balik kacamata _half-frame_ ungu.

"Fang?" Ying berucap spontan.

Bertemu tiba-tiba dengan pemuda itu, di tempat seperti ini, menumpulkan otak Ying seketika. Memang, biasanya Fang suka muncul di mana-mana tanpa Ying sadari. Terutama di Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba yang menjual segala macam makanan dan minuman yang terbuat dari cokelat.

Tempat itu sama-sama favorit mereka. Ying penggemar berat _choco banana parfait_ -nya. Dan Fang menyukai es cokelat istimewanya. Ying selalu menyukai ekspresi Fang yang sedang menikmati minuman itu dengan bahagianya. Yah, walaupun belum 'segila' kelakuan Fang kalau sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, donat lobak merah.

Yang jelas, ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi Fang yang paling apa adanya. Yang selalu berhasil membuat Ying ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Ying menunduk seketika. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas.

"Ying?"

Suara Fang menyentak Ying dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia pun mengangkat wajah, dan menemukan sorot mata penuh tanya di balik kacamata. Fang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau di rumahku?"

Ying terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Ying. "Setahuku, rumah ini sudah lama tidak berpenghuni."

Meskipun sudah lama memperhatikan Fang, tetapi Ying tidak pernah tahu di mana rumah pemuda itu. Fang memang bukan penduduk asli Pulau Rintis ini. Kalau dihitung-hitung, dia baru tinggal di sini selama enam bulan.

"Oh ... Aku memang membeli rumah ini. Lalu memperbaikinya sampai layak ditinggali," Fang menyahut enteng. "Dan ... kau tahu ... rumor yang beredar soal rumah ini ...?"

Kening Ying berkerut. "Ya?"

"Rumor itu sudah ada sejak lama, 'kan? Sengaja kubiarkan, supaya tidak banyak orang yang lewat sini."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Fang terkekeh pelan. "Supaya aku bisa menyelesaikan novelku dengan tenang."

"Hee ..."

Ying memang tahu bahwa Fang menulis novel. Beberapa kali dia melihat pemuda itu sedang mengetik dengan laptopnya di Kedai Tok Aba.

"Kau ini aneh, ya?" celetuk Ying.

Fang tertawa kecil. Ying sedikit merona sambil mengalihkan pandang.

"Lebih aneh mana dengan pemburu hantu yang membawa pedang ke mana-mana?"

"Apa katamu?!"

Fang masih tertawa. Dan pada akhirnya, Ying ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hantu," kata Ying kemudian. "Tadi aku melihat sesuatu masuk ke sini, lho."

Ying melihat kening Fang berkerut.

"Maksudmu ... ada hantu di rumahku?" tanya Fang. "Masa', sih?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah diganggu atau semacamnya?"

"Sampai detik ini, tidak."

"Hmm ..."

Ying memejamkan mata cukup lama. Fang pun sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Sampai sepasang safir itu kembali menampakkan diri.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa pun."

Fang menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Ying masih tampak tidak puas. Tetapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Ya sudah, Fang. Aku pergi dulu," katanya kemudian. "Maaf sudah masuk ke rumahmu tanpa izin."

"Tidak masalah."

Senyum tipis Fang menimbulkan gelenyar hangat di dalam dada Ying. Gadis itu pun segera beranjak, dengan Fang mengantarkannya keluar. Namun, sebelum sampai ke pintu, Ying sempat berbalik kembali.

"Fang ... kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Oke?"

"Oke, Ying. Tapi kuharap tidak ada makhluk aneh apa pun di sini."

"Hehehe ... Kuharap juga begitu."

Pintu ditutup setelah Ying keluar. Fang sendiri beranjak ke sofa panjang di ruang tamunya. Dia menaikkan alis ketika melihat sesuatu sudah mendekam nyaman di sana.

Fang mendesah. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Makhluk itu—makhluk yang sama dengan yang telah dilihat Ying—memperlihatkan matanya yang merah menyala.

"Meong."

Kucing Bayang—begitu Fang biasa menyebutnya—mengeong kecil. Dan ketika Fang duduk di sebelahnya, dia langsung melompat ke pangkuan pemuda itu. Lantas bergelung manja di sana. Fang tertawa. Dielusnya makhluk itu dengan sayang.

Detik berikutnya, Fang mengalihkan pandang. Menatap pintu depan yang tertutup, dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

"Maaf ya, Ying," pemuda itu bicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Belum saatnya kau tahu."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Apa kabar, semuanya? Kali ini Hime lagi pengin _up_ sesuatu tentang kapal yang nyaris tenggelam ini~hu huuu ... Adakah yang kangen FaYi di siniii? X")

Sebenarnya ini pernah aku _posting_ di fesbuk buat event Nulis Random bulan Juni lalu, tapi tanggapannya sepi-sepi aja. TTATT _*cry*_

Ya udah, _up_ ulang aja di sini, dengan sedikit tambahan. Sekalian _test-drive,_ karena aku pengin bikin _fic_ FaYi dalam waktu dekat, dengan genre supernatural. Ceritanya nggak kayak gini sih, tapi mirip-mirip. Mungkin. :3 *plak*

Yang penasaran, _stay tune_ aja di mari. _Ciao~!_ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **11.08.2018**


End file.
